The Water Park
by BlackPetals23
Summary: A sequel to Their Family and High School Life from my other account; TheRoseFlash99. If you haven't read Their Family or High School Life, don't read this then!
1. Little Kids Know How To Wake Parents Up

**Hey peoples! This is a sequel to High School Life and Their Family, mainly Their Family. Those two stories on my other account; The RoseFlash99.**

**Flame and Sunny belong to Phantomask, I own Sarah and all the kids!**

**Enjoy and I'm doing this to get an idea for High School Life instead of just stressing out too much about it!**

**Chapter One:**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Bee-_

An ungloved black hand whacked the alarm clock, shutting it up for the day. His snores filled the hushed room as his hand fell off the side of the bed. He was lying on his back and he squinted when something shiny hit his closed eyes.

How was that possible? Well, when you had a five year old, plus two four year olds and a three year old and a one year old, you tend to get those sorts of reactions when you woke up.

Counting all his kids though he was asleep, Shadow the Hedgehog lifted his head up and saw the eldest of all kids, Maria giggling at the doorway.

A pink figure sat up with Shadow and groaned, "Maria….go back to bed."

"It's almost to the nine on the clock!" she squealed and jumped up on their bed.

Shadow was still trying to open his eyes but when Maria kept holding the small mirror in the sun, making it reflect into Shadow's eyes, it wasn't the best wake up call. He preferred the alarm clock.

"Alright, give me that," he grabbed the mirror away from her.

"Swiper no swiping!" she laughed.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at his daughter, "No more Dora the Explorer or some sh-crap like that," he switched his words once Amy whacked him on the shoulder.

"Shcrap!" Maria yelled and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room just as quickly as she came in.

"Nice Shadow….." he heard his wife say.

"I thought so too," he rolled off of the bed before she could hit him, "Abuser!" he yelled as soon as he hit the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drool went on the pillow as his alarm rang threw the room. Brown eyes were bloodshot as she stared up at the ceiling, "I am _not _going to punch him…..I am _not _going to throw that damn alarm clock at him…..I will _not _do it."

It was mornings like this one that Sarah the Hedgehog wondered how her husband could sleep in from an annoying alarm clock, stay awake throughout the day as she worked and he took care of four noisy, hyper kids, and still begged for sex at the end of the day.

She sighed, "I'll never figure that last one out…."

"MOM!"

"Oh dear God…." she moaned as little figures jumped up and on top of her.

"WAKE UP!" an excited Dash yelled.

Every since the kid learned how to yell, that's how he talked. Unfortunately for the parents, he wanted to use his small vocabulary _a lot._

Sonic jumped up, "What happened!?"

He turned his head a bit and saw four grinning faces, one only having one missing tooth. The small look alike of Sonic beamed with his tongue poking out of the hole from his missing tooth. Sonic ruffled his head and Dash giggled, jumping off the bed.

"One, two, three," Sonic counted off the rest of the kids, "Four," he watched them run out of the room before he leaned over and gave his wife a small kiss on the forehead, "Five."

"And six," she finished, kissing under his chin as he hovered over her.

He smiled softly, "Good morning. It's a sunny day in Center Mobius in July and Amy has once again totally forced us to do something totally _not _fun."

He watched his wife crack a smile and hold a giggle back as he continued, "So pack up your bags filled with tons of sunscreen because ladies and gentlemen we are going to Water Splash Amusement Park."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cream watched the weather man who was a dog technically as he pointed to the sites of Center Mobius.

"_Today will be hot, hot, hot so it's a good thing we have a few water parks around people because I know where I'm going with my family."_

She tuned him out as the three year old rabbit nuzzled into her side. She looked down at the rabbit that had her tan-ish color of fur and some of his father's yellow hair with his father's eyes too.

"My sweet Michael," Cream murmured as she kissed the young's forehead, "Wake up…."

Tails rushed in the room, "You still aren't up? Or ready?" he asked as he rummaged through the drawers.

Cream cradled her small child as if he were just born, "Isn't he sweet?" she whispered.

Tails stopped and looked at her. He could've sworn that once Michael was born her eyes never left him, _she _never left him. He looked like any other little kid in the house. Tails scratched his head, "It's been _three _years since he was born. That's _three _years he's been sleeping in _our _bed," he pointed at the bed.

Cream glanced up at him and smiled softly, "He's just so little for three…."

Tails had to admit that. If all three of his kids would be a litter, Michael would be known as the runt. Shaking the thought of his head he went back to business, "Cream!" he snapped his fingers to get her attention, "We need to get ready! Come on," he urged, whipping the side of the bed with one of his shirts.

Cream looked down at the little one as soon as Tails hurried in the bathroom, "We'd better get up before daddy has an outburst," she said to the crystal blue eyes staring up at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaze put her shoulder length hair in a messy bun as she wore white shorts and a light yellow shirt, showing her one piece bathing suit. She looked down at Amethyst in her outfit. She had a blue jean skirt and a purple shirt with orange butterflies on it. Her bathing suit was two pieces and it had a rainbow on it with more butterflies.

The white cat had ears and a tail like her father, Silver. She also had on a plastic necklace that was pink and had a plastic purple heart on the end.

Blaze poofed up her daughter's high ponytail though her hair only went to her shoulders and it was somehow still short for the five year old. Her brother came racing in with his light blue shirt that was striped horizontally with navy blue. His tan khaki shorts went to his knees and he was holding his bathing suit. A white shirt and his blue trunks that had white designs on them

Amethyst screamed as her brother leapt up on her trying to rush to his mother. Blaze let a small smile come before bending down and looking at the four year old.

He was a white hedgehog but his quills were up like Sonic's thanks to his father and some gel. Agate had some troubles seeing but he wouldn't wear glasses and they didn't make him. His eyes were naturally gold as were his younger sisters'. Sonic would tease Silver that they named their kids Amethyst and Agate, both stones but Blaze liked to refer to them as jewels. The kids were like her treasure.

Walking out of the bathroom she walked into the master bedroom. The TV had the weather "dog" on it as he spoke. Blaze looked over to Silver who was lying down with their youngest, Leah, on his stomach.

She was only one year old as the older one sat beside her father. Susanne was sitting beside her dad; she was a purple hedgehog/cat. She had the cat tail but the ears of the hedgehog. Her hair was nearly to her shoulders and she of course had gold eyes.

Little Leah was talking to herself, some words were real words in an English dictionary and others that Silver said might be in a French or Spanish dictionary. She was a purple cat with growing hair that Silver was fixing into pigtails that stuck straight up and weren't braided, her hair was really short. Then again she was nearly two.

Silver's eyes met Blaze's and he jumped up, grabbing the two giggling girls, "Ready to go? The group wanted breakfast."

"I want breakfast!" Agate yelled, raising his hand while he jumped up and down.

Silver laughed at his only son, "We'll get you something, don't worry," he looked up at his wife, "You ready?"

Blaze nodded, "You got everything?"

"If you mean their bathing suit, then for the millionth time, YES!" her husband exclaimed.

Blaze rolled her eyes and made her way out of the bedroom, "Let's go."

"We're going swimming!" Agate yelled in excitement, completely forgetting about breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rouge knew she would have to take her earrings out but there was no reason not to wear jeans and a dark purple t-shirt without her silver earrings right?

She walked out with a brush and passed the snoring father with the four kids. Rouge blew her gum and put the brush in the green bag, putting it over her shoulders she looked at her family.

She stood there. In front of the TV, watching her husband and kids snooze. Her shoulders drooped, "Ugh."

Ruby was on her father's stomach while her brother Ramon was on his mom's side, drooling on her pillow with his little fangs showing. His twin, Laney, was nuzzled into her father's side as she silently slept. The youngest one, Jace, was at the end of the bed and nearly falling off.

Rouge was about to catch him when he jolted awake. She caught him anyways and held him up as he squirmed in her hold. He knew he would have to be changed into real clothes and not his pj's but Rouge wasn't going to have it.

She layed him on the floor with the bag still on her shoulders. He tried getting up and running away but Rouge was quicker. Grabbing clothes from his room and catching him in the hall, she put him down right there. He kicked and kicked, whining and crying as she took of the pajamas he adored so much, "I'm stronger than you," she said as he kicked her stomach, "So don't even think you can get out my hold."

Getting his tiny tan shorts on, she moved onto his purple shirt. After getting it on she let go for a second and he was gone. She huffed, making her bangs go up, "One down, three to go," she got up to challenge the rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There ya go," Manic grinned at his little girl.

Flavia was almost one year old, only two more months; her little brother would follow right behind her after Sunny had him. Sunny was sleeping, her hands on her large stomach as she was close to her due date. Manic smiled at her and then at his daughter, "Shh," he motioned with his finger to his lips for her to be quiet.

She mimicked him, "Shh."

She was a blond hedgehog like her mother but with emerald green eyes. Her bleach blond hair was in a very, very short braid….or a "braid" as Manic had tried his hardest. He figured Sarah or Sonia would be the first to fix it when they saw her.

"Come on," he grabbed the bag full of their stuff and walked out the door, "We get to go swimming," he held her hand as she jumped each step down to the cement.

He grinned a little. She had started walking at ten months along with Ebony, Shadow's daughter, and started talking at nine. Spending most of her time with her father since her mother had work and was pregnant, now resting until the baby was born, she of course could say "daddy" though it came in a hushed tone.

He lifted her up in her car seat of the truck, "There ya go ma'am," he patted her lap and closed the door after putting the bag beside her.

He got in the driver's seat and looked back at her, "Ready to go?"

The little girl in a black shirt with a green skirt and green flip-flops grinned at her father, "Nananana!" she screamed.

Manic laughed as he put the truck in reverse, "I thought so too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get UP!" Sonia yelled for the last time as she jumped on top of her snoring husband.

His arms flew around her waist before she could fall off the side of the bed, "Did someone drink too much coffee?" he mumbled as he held her against his chest.

She glared at him though his eyes were closed and he was practically nuzzling into her chest, "Flame, we need to go!"

"We've been late _plenty _of times," he nipped her skin on her neck.

She growled, "The kids are gonna see this."

Flame moaned and practically threw her on her side of the bed, "The kids can't always be your excuse!"

Sonia jumped off of the bed and threw her pillow at him, "Get up!"

Flame just grabbed the pillow and put it on the side of his head, making a bearer. He whined as he said something into the pillow.

"Flame we don't have time to sit around!" Sonia picked up the bathing suit and shoved it into the bag, "We're running late and it takes ten minutes to get to town and then another ten to the restaurant!"

Flame lifted his head and looked at the clock as his flip-flop hit his head. He groaned and smacked his head in the pillow, yelling something.

"What?" Sonia asked as she hurried around the room.

"It's only nine thirty!"

She stopped, "Nine-thirty? That means we aren't late….for once we aren't late!" she cheered.

Flame lifted his head, "So we can fool around?" he asked excitedly.

"No," Sonia pointed at him, "We are going to be early for once."

He growled/groaned and smacked his head into the pillow as his other flip-flop hit the pillow.

* * *

**To ShadowandMaddona: Grow up, bitch because I don't care what you think. If you're here just to tell me that ShadAmy sucks, well, you got another thing comin'. If you could read the story, you could read the title and the pairing under it!**

**News flash to you, I don't care. Many people don't care. And when you say I'm a deranged Shadow fangirl, HA!**

**You have the name 'Shadow' as the first word! You're probably more of a deranged Shadow fangirl than I am! Think before you act****! I'm sick and tired of having to tell you people what the fuck others might just think. Some people, don't care if you're a SonAmy fan, heck, some SonAmy fans who you like because you review their stories probably don't care either! **

**I might love ShadAmy but I like SonAmy. So if you wanna stick around for my SonAmy story that's coming out soon, feel free to do so. No one is stopping you to read that story and no one is stopping you to review bad about it. Your review-like _Critic101foryou- _is now deleted and was wasted. There's some valuable time of your life gone, you wannabe. **

**I don't care though, I _love _doing this to "critics" and people who flame. So, keep doing it and make my day because I promise you, I'm just gonna keep laughing at you everytime I remember this.**

**There's a warning for you all, people! If you wanna play my game, jump right in. I dealt with much worse before.**


	2. One Person Per Steering Wheel Please

**Hey peoples! This is a sequel to High School Life and Their Family, mainly Their Family. Those two stories on my other account; The RoseFlash99.**

**Flame and Sunny belong to Phantomask, I own Sarah and all the parents!**

**Enjoy and I'm doing this to get an idea for High School Life instead of just stressing out too much about it!**

**Chapter Two:**

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"I forgot…."

Amy grinned back at her daughter as most of the others slept. Shade and Serenity were the twins of the family, though they looked nothing alike. Serenity was purple with her mother's eyes and quill style. Shade was jet black with his father's quill style and his mother's eyes.

Maria was in the second to back seat so she was closer to her parents. Her car seat was the one pointing forward along with Shade's and Serenity's. Damien was in the back of the red van with his youngest sister; Ebony, who was ten months old though Shadow just rounded to one year.

Damien was three and the silent one as he stared out of the window with his car seat turned around. He held the little stuffed animal that they had lost nearly ten times in the same store every time they went.

Ebony was sleeping with her thumb stuck in her mouth. Shade was out like a light, leaning on one side of the car seat then when Shadow turned the van Shade's cheek would be squished on the other side of the car seat.

"Daddy?"

"What?" Shadow simply asked again as he drove through town.

"…..I forgot."

He almost yelled at her….when she did this everytime they got in any vehicle, it got _quite _annoying for the Ultimate Life Form. Amy warned him with a look though, "Maria, maybe you should stop bugging daddy," Amy told her oldest.

Maria clasped her hands as she looked at her black flip-flops, "Shcrap!" she held her head up and grinned.

Amy smacked her head in her hands, "Shadow!"

"It's better than saying the thing I was about to say."

"Shcrap!" Maria kept smiling, "Shcrap! Shcrap! Shcrap!"

Shadow stared ahead with bloodshot eyes, '_Here we go again…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sing with me girl!" Sonic snapped his fingers, moving his body from side to side as his wife drove the blue van, "Nanana! Nanana!"

The radio wasn't on but that didn't stop Sonic and Adelina from rocking it out. The young three year old had a knack for music…well, sorta. She either sings nonsense or sings something from the radio.

"Nanananananana!" Adelina cried out.

Sarah sighed, "Another day of singing?"

"Yes," Sonic kissed his wife on the cheek at the stop sign.

She put her elbow near the window and leaned on it as cars drove in front of them.

"Nanana!" Sonic sang on key.

"Nananananaaaaaa!" Adelina….well, she tried her best.

Sarah had to crack a smile at the memory of the choir room. Walking in each afternoon and staying there for almost an hour, just singing. Well the singing was something else, either about love, hate, friendship, sadness, ect. It wasn't easy for Sarah to get to this point, especially during her second pregnancy after coming home from the wedding.

Sky was even more hyper than Dash and that was only in her _stomach._ She dreaded the day with when they would be in school…which for Dash would be really, really, _really _soon. Maybe she could just pick him up every afternoon or morning with an excuse….yeah…..

"Baba dada baba dooo," Sonic whispered.

Adelina looked her dad and giggled, "DADADADA!"

Sonic grinned at Sarah, "Yep, she's gonna be the best singer there is!"

Sarah looked over at him with a knowing smile, "I'm sure she is….we might need to find a new teacher though," she muttered the last part, referring to Sonic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on!" Tails tapped the steering wheel of the car as the light changed to green, "Thank God," he mumbled.

Cream rolled her eyes, "Relax Tails, a little traffic never made the end of the world."

"I'm in a hurry," the kitsune said.

"That wasn't obvious…." She muttered to herself while looking out the window.

"What?"

"Tyler!" Cream ignored her husband and turned swiftly to her son.

The oldest child in the gold colored car froze. The cell phone was almost touching his lips and his eyes were wide, "That's not food." Cream grabbed but Tyler backed, "Come on Tyler, Daddy needs that."

"What is it?" Tails asked, looking in the mirror, "My cell phone…." He looked forward, "F'ingtastic…."

Cream glared at him, "What?" he shrugged at her, "I didn't say the real thing!" he complained, "You want me to say the real thing?"

"I don't want you to say _anything _like that."

"I don't see why not when we're about to be late," he told her.

"These are our friends; they'll love us even we're late for once," Cream turned forward, "What would be a real shock is if Sonia and Flame were early."

"I'm sure even Victor and Kane would collapse of a heart attack."

Cream lightly whacked him on the shoulder, "No such thing will spoken when-"

"When you are in the area, yes ma'am." Tails finished for her, getting a stare as another red light came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're going swimming! We're going swimming! We," Agate took a breath, "'re going swimming! Swimming! Swimming!"

Silver let Blaze drive the van this time, and of course it was white, but had a black hood cover. He was supposed to catching a few z's but with Agate singing nonstop about swimming it seemed impossible for Silver to ever do again.

"Swimming! Swimming!" the youngster looked out the window as the car passed then, "Swimming is a fun thing," he took another breath, "to do! Yep! Yep! Because we're going swimming! We're going swimming! We're going swimming! Swimming! Swimming!"

Blaze had recognized two things at the stop sign. One, she had recognized the whole song her son was singing and was mentally singing it in her mind to herself. Two, she was pretty sure that lighter red van with the arguing white bat and red echidna were her supposed friends.

She watched them from the other side of the street as they waited to turn left while she would turn right. So they were directly in front of her….only, arguing. She leaned against the steering wheel and watched as Rouge yelled something that made Knuckles pause to think but ended shaking his head and yelling back.

Blaze wondered what the kids were doing in that van. There were only two options, one was that they were yelling at the top of their lungs like Agate, the other was that they went back to sleep. Being an echidna, Knuckles had mostly slept all his life, even in high school. Take his first singing dream for instance….the guys had a good laugh about that. Also, when you were an echidna that slept most of their hours of life each day, would it be the best thing to have kids with a bat that slept during the day as well?

Though Rouge would have to be a fruit bat she was still a bat and didn't all bats sleep during the day? Though Rouge had perfect grades during high school, Amy had caught her sleeping once or twice in choir when their teacher would go off about different singers from like 100 b.c. or something.

Blaze closed her eyes and her head leaned on the steering wheel, "BLAZE!"

"WHAT!?" she screamed.

"You can't fall asleep like that!" Silver yelled at her.

"Why not!?"

"Switch me places, I'll drive," he told her, motioning to her buckle.

She shook her head, "No! I got it, I was just resting!"

Silver reached and grabbed her seat buckle but she slapped his hands, "Off!"

"I'll drive, you get some sleep!" he raised his voice.

"No!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting cut off by the sound of honking, Rouge quit yelling at her husband and the two looked across from them to a familiar van.

"Is that?" Rouge tilted her head.

"Huh uh," Knuckles nodded his head.

~~~~.~~~~

Blaze was whacking Silver, causing her to bump into the horn. Silver was trying to reason with her, getting whacked seemed to show him he wasn't doing anything to help her. He reached forward again though.

She was flailing her arms around practically. Agate was still singing, Leah and Susanne were staring at their parents while Amethyst drooled on her car seat. Their mother hit the windshield wipers and the machines started going back and forth. Silver reached over, "Blaze knock it off!"

Blaze calmed down a bit but fought him, "I got it!"

"I'll help!" Silver reached over.

The water squirted on the shield and the wipers clean it off. Silver's elbow rolled on the radio volume button, rolling it forward it became quiet so he didn't notice it. Rolling it back the radio's music blasted through car as Silver and Blaze just stared at each other.

~~~~.~~~~

Rouge was laughing.

Knuckles wasn't paying attention anymore as Ramon found a toy of some sort like a slinky or sticky hand or something. All Knuckles knew was that when Ramon flung his hand back and then forward, _something _hit Knuckles on the cheek.

"And you would think coming from an echidna and bat they'd be quiet and good kids…." He grumbled to himself.

Rouge was still laughing as she watched the two keep their windshield wipers going, water squirted every now and then and when Knuckles drove past them….you could hear Aqua's "Barbie Girl" playing.

Knuckles just sped past as Rouge kept looking back with a grin on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Crispy Crème's!" Manic sang.

"Nimghjoshudsfrea…." His daughter muttered as her attention was on the donut chunk.

Manic shrugged, "Okay then," he took a breath, "Nim gee ho shuds fia!" he sang then looked back, "Next one!"

"BosfhssfsAHHH!" she squealed and kicked her feet on the car seat.

Manic nodded, "Alright," he cleared his throat and in his best opera voice, "Boss f hisssssfffff AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he held the note out.

He chuckled as she squealed in delight, picking at her piece of the donut Manic was eating, "Alright, Flavia honey," he looked in the mirror, "Good practice, good. Can you say good? Good. Ooooo, do that," Manic bit into the donut.

He looked forward and instantly saw a white van with a black hood cover zoom past with the windshield wipers going and the water on. Manic could've sworn Aqua was playing as they zoomed past. But as quick as the van had came, it disappeared past the houses and trees and down the street.

"Looks like Silver and Blaze are in town again," he simply stated before biting into his donut again and following the trail of the van.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just a little?"

"NO!" Sonia was frustrated as Flame asked again.

"They are asleep woman!" he pointed at the two snoozing children in the back of the maroon car.

"I am driving, slave!" Sonia yelled back.

Flame's ear went back and he tried his best puppy dog eyes, "Please? It's a red light!"

Sonia looked at him, bewildered, "Who the _fuck _are you to say this!? Maybe there's a reason you haven't been laid in two months!"

Flame's shoulders drooped and he gaped a little, "Sonia," he said calmly, "Baby…."

She was already scoffing and rolling her eyes, "I love you, that's why I married you," he continued, "So after paying Knuckles for the wedding, buying you a house and car that you live with every day, and giving you two b-e-autiful kids, this is how you repay me?"

Sonia was about to say something when the very familiar white van zoomed by them, going straight across the road and not stopping at the red light. Flame gaped as it missed every single car going in front of them. Sonia blew her gum and when the van disappeared in the sea of cars, her gum popped.

"Damn…."


	3. Waffle House

**Hey peoples! This is a sequel to High School Life and Their Family, mainly Their Family. Those two stories on my other account; The RoseFlash99.**

**Flame and Sunny belong to Phantomask, I own Sarah and all the kids!**

**Enjoy and I'm doing this to get an idea for High School Life instead of just stressing out too much about it!**

**Chapter Two:**

"Shadow, you need to turn left."

"I know, Amy."

I don't think you do…."

Shadow looked over at his uncertain wife, "Amy, we've been doing this for nearly five years, you don't think I would've known the route from our house to the Waffle House?"

As his pink wife stayed unspoken he frowned and almost glared, "Really?"

"Yes…" Amy whispered just as something hit the radio.

"What the-Who threw that?" Shadow commanded as he lifted the sandal and looked in the mirror.

The two youngest were sleeping in the very back so there was no way they could've done it or they could be to blame. One of three up front made Shadow have the (-_-) face. Serenity was looking down at her shirt while Shade looked out the window.

He raised an eyebrow at the last child, "Do you understand the rules of not getting caught, Maria?"

The five year was grinning her head off while staring at her parents. She wasn't giggling, just smiling like an idiot, "Hi Daddy," she simply stated.

Shadow sighed and gave her, her shoe, "Maria."

"Yes Daddy?"

Shadow shook his head and drove forward.

"Shadow?"

"What Rose?"

"You forgot to turn left."

The van's lights on the back went on as it screeched to a halt, "Damn it…."

* * *

Sonic finally became silent and slept as Adelina looked out the window. Dash was now yawning every five minutes and asking questions as loudly as possible like the prominent, "ARE WE THERE YET!?"

Sarah was in awe that Sonic hadn't jolted awake screaming yet. Good thing they had a few minutes until they got to the Waffle House so it could happen, and she'd be sure to have her camera ready when it did.

Kacey was asleep in her purple flower patterned car seat and Sky was picking his nose and putting the boogers between the seats. Though Sarah saw none of it, the kid wasn't as big a rebel as Dash but that didn't mean he wouldn't become one.

No, Dash was the major rebel in this family. He was a little Sonic in appearances, fur, eyes, quills; everything. Sky was like Sonic too but had the brown eyes like Sarah's. He was more of the imagitive kid, always making up non-existing creatures and stories to fit them. Sarah had to admit, she at first didn't even listen to him until he talked on and on about a creature based off of Sarah.

She wasn't please in the long run; she was never going to be a green, enormous hippo that could fly and had a purple wig and blue giant sunglasses and green toenails. Did hippos even have toenails? Or were they just columns of something?

Sarah mentally shook the thought out of her head, skipping past the pink teeth and a raccoon tail as long as a bus. She went on to Adelina instead, the name meaning 'noble.' The sea green hedgehog was a quiet child unless she was…well, singing. Her hair was naturally wavy like her mother's and her eyes were like Sonic's; a beautiful green as Sonic put it. They knew one of her powers already; she could make things stop completely, getting that from Sarah who could make things stop and cause someone pain, though Sarah never talked about her powers since she never really had to use them unless Sonic was being clumsy in the kitchen again.

Little Kacey. Sarah cracked a smile as she turned on her blinker. Sonic had made this… "rule" you could call it, that the youngest would be called with their names and the word "little" in front of it. Sarah and the others knew best to just go with it, though they were surprised Shadow was the first one to use it afterwards to Ebony.

Kacey was like her mother, only without the naturally wavy hair. It went straight down and somehow made her dark brown eyes pop out more. Sarah tried that….didn't really help since the next five minutes her hair was somehow wavy again. Sarah didn't understand why Sonic hung out with Kacey more than the others, though he wouldn't ever admit it. Her name meant 'eagle-eyed' and Sarah could guarantee you that when she told the group that, that Sonic beat anyone up that laughed at the meaning, a.k.a. Flame and Manic. He couldn't get to Shadow fast enough.

Sarah finally turned the car right and saw the sign of the waffle with a stick of butter smiling at you over the tall trees. She didn't understand this either, why not make a smiling waffle? No, instead they had to make a waffle and a smiling stick of butter. It creeped her out to say the least.

She went straight and stopped at the stop sign, "MOM!"

She slammed on her brakes, "What now!?"

Her son pointed to the white van with the black hood (**I'm getting it into your heads people. :P) **that was across the street and zooming through the town.

Sarah watched it pass and Adelina instantaneously went, "_I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World!"_

Then the van disappeared. Sarah didn't get it; they should've turned left like the big truck after them did. She recognized the license plate of it, "Why is Manic always the first one?"

"He has only one kid to deal with, that's why."

Sarah glanced at her stretching husband while Dash leaned forward, "Dash, sit down."

"WAFFLE HOUSE!"

"Dash."

Sarah gaped. It took one line, and it wasn't even in a stern voice and somehow, Sonic was a better parent then she was now. She was losing her edge. She kinda felt like a lunatic now though. She remembered when Sonic wasn't a good parent to Dash at all, though of course he had no clue what he was doing.

"Sweetie?"

Sarah looked over at Sonic, "Yeah?"

"You gonna go?" Sonic motioned with his head to go forwards.

"Right."

* * *

Tails had calmed down when they got out of the morning traffic to Crispy Crème's. Cream was asleep though he didn't have a clue how since she slept in this morning and he was up at five when Carmen was crying.

His only daughter was sleeping as he caught a glance of her in the mirror. Her dark brown hair was in a short ponytail and she had yellow fur like her father but brown eyes. She wasn't like Tyler who had two fox tails; she only had one plus the fox ears.

Tyler had of course grown, his tan fur with large dark brown spots all over him plus bangs like Tails' with the same spots like his body. His eyes were brown like his sister's but he had long bunny ears and two fox tails as mentioned from before.

Then came the youngest; Michael. Who had tan fur, blue eyes, short yellow hair and rabbit ears and a rabbit tail. He could fly with his ears as could Tyler who could fly with his tails and ears but not at the same time.

One thing the boys would never beat Carmen at would be the powers. Though it wasn't Cream's since she didn't have a power, that's what Tails guessed could have given Carmen the power of a Sonic Scream, or an ability to generate vocal sounds of higher amplitude than a normal being.

She'd done it before and it wasn't pretty. It was almost like an earthquake, though it was screaming. Tails stopped behind the familiar van that held a Hedgehog family of six. He saw Sonic's quills as the blue blur moved his head into view, leaning over to say something to his wife.

Sarah went forward and Tails followed after her, noticing the red van behind him and Shadow's sleepy face as he leaned on the steering wheel, "Hmph," Tails sighed, "This is gonna be a long day….I can just feel it."

* * *

"You're a moron!"

"Me!? If you had let me just help you!"

"I don't need help, thank you!" Blaze put the car in reverse as they backed out in some person's yard, having knocked over their mail box and almost denting their blue sedan.

Blaze let out an annoyed sigh as she came back to the crossing, a red van going across, "See? We aren't late," she told him.

Silver raised an eyebrow at her, "You were the one complaining that we were gonna be late."

Blaze ignored him and the owner of the house stepping out to see the damage done as she turned left and down the road behind Shadow's van, "And we're with people we know."

* * *

"You're lost."

"For the fifth time, I am _not_ lost!" the red echidna yelled, "I know where we're going!"

He slammed his fists into the steering wheel. Rouge hated their fights, not because she seemed like the bad guy in most of them but because-

"WHAAAA!"

Rouge sighed, "You couldn't keep your voice down for a second, could you?"

Knuckles watched as she reached around and calmed Jace, "Hey, shhhh," she cooed.

The red echidna's gaze went soft and he instantaneously scolded himself for yelling at his spouse. She was just stating a statement….that had to be true. He hadn't gone to town in a week and when you watched kids and barely knew what an omnivore was….Knuckles decided that he shouldn't try to get a job higher above first grade level….or an easy second grade level.

Rouge had to be the hardest worker, Knuckles would admit this when he said it every time to his wife; being a mother, he could not imagine it. They worked hard; taking care of their kids, paying some of the bills, all in Knuckles' case, and still keeping their relationship with their other half good. Though sometimes it ended up in divorce but Knuckles wouldn't do that, ever.

Hearing the full story from Sonic and Sarah five years ago made the guys think twice, even Shadow, and Knuckles thought he had to be the best parent out of all them, even out of the girls. Yes, the Ultimate Life Form, Mr. Doom and Gloom, being the best parent out of all of them.

Even Knuckles thought it would never happen, but then came along Amy Rose. The thing Ramon had hit his cheek and he heard Rouge curse a little, "Ramon, knock that off," she grabbed the toy and put it in her lap as she turned back around.

"Thanks," Knuckles muttered.

Rouge just nodded and looked forward, "So…where are we?"

"No clue."

* * *

"Wait for me Baby-Girl!"

Manic quickly got out a jacket for her since the Waffle House was always cold for some reason. Flavia ran near the truck tire and looked at the rim, seeing her…odd reflection. Manic grabbed her and put her on the seat of the truck to get her jacket on; "There ya go!" he cheered and kissed her forehead as his sister-in-law's van pulled up beside his truck.

"Here we go," he mainly said to himself, kinda dreading today.

Sarah got out and smiled at Flavia. Her smiled directly vanished when she saw her hair, "What did you do? Try to make her look like an Martian or something?"

"Let's go with "or something"," Manic said as Sarah took the girl in her arms.

"I'll fix it."

"I somehow knew you would," he mumbled though Sarah switched places with him, placing Flavia back on the seat.

Manic watched as his older brother got out of the van, "Sonic."

Sonic turned around and smiled, "Manny."

"Don't call me that," Manic warned.

Sonic chuckled and opened the van door, "Care to help me?"

"Nah."

Sonic pointed at Sarah who was helping Flavia, "She's helping you, you help me."

Manic sighed and opened the other door on the van, "Fine, always got a reason for me to do your job."

"Hey, I'm helping," Sonic said as he unbuckled Sky, "How you been?"

"You asking the kid or me?" Manic unbuckled Adelina who held her arms out for her uncle.

"You, dummy."

"Well besides the fact that I'm still shocked we can even go anywhere with twenty-three kids…."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean that's all?" Manic asked him as if he were a lunatic, "When they're all under the age of eight, yeah, that's a catastrophe waiting to happen."

Sonic studied him for a moment as Manic unbuckled Dash, "You don't like coming to these things do you?"

"Let's see," Manic put Dash on the ground with his sister and moved to Kacey, "If I had a choice of staying home with _my _family and only my family, in my living room on a hot day with ice cream and listening to Flavia mumble things to herself and walk around, or," he took a breath, "Going to a Waffle House and a water park with my friends and their families with five kids and under for each family for the whole day, leaving my wife behind to rest and leaving me to enjoy the day with kids yelling, bawling and screaming that will make my kid," he pointed to himself, "do just that and take forever to quiet down, hmmm, is that a trick question?"

Sonic gaped at him in boredom, "That college made you more….commonsensical. And I hate it. What happened to the fun Manic? Or was it Sunny that dragged you downward?"

Manic growled and put Kacey on his hip as she was still asleep, "If you haven't noticed, Sonic, I wasn't mature back then."

"Neither was Flame but he's still the same," Sonic shut the door.

"No he isn't. He just never comes to these play dates as you call them…wish I could skip out on them."

Sonic pointed behind Manic and over the car, "Well for once, he came."

Manic turned around and saw the devil leaning on the wall of the Waffle House, yawning, "Well I'll be…."

Hearing a door slam shut, the two turned their heads, Sonic had to turn around though to greet the ebony hedgehog that parked right by him. Shadow glared at Sonic, "I about ran you over you moron!"

"Shadow, honey," Amy said, walking on the sidewalk, "You get the kids, I'm gonna help Sarah."

Sarah had her family plus Flavia surrounded around her, "Amy!"

"Hi!" Amy hugged the lime green hedgehog.

"Right," Shadow mumbled, "I have no word in this…." He quickly turned and opened the van door, "Alright, everybody out."

Serenity was first to get out, then Maria, then Shade as they sat in that order from left to right on Shadow's side. Shadow got in the van and knelt down, "So Shadow, Mr. Mom? Like that song?" Sonic rhymed.

Manic grinned a little as he leaned on the van while Sonic poked his head through the door. Shadow passed Damien over to Sonic and worked on getting the still sleeping Ebony out, "Come on, wake up," Shadow nudged her awake.

Her soft red eyes looked up at her father then out of the window as she stayed silent. Shadow passed her to Sonic as well and worked on getting out of the van. Sonic grabbed both of the kids, putting one on each of his hips and walking out of the way so Shadow could get out.

Shadow stepped down and Manic shut the door, letting it slide and lock into place after Shadow pressed the button on his keys. Shadow breathed out and grabbed Ebony, "Let's walk," the three kids around him like Sarah's followed similar to puppies as Shadow put the keys in his pocket.

Sonic wiped his nose and followed, holding Damien who was working on getting back to sleep, "Where's Rouge and Knuckles?"

They ran into each other as Shadow stopped. They watched as Leah and Susanne ran on the sidewalk towards to the first person they saw; Flame.

"AHH!" his screech like a little girl came as he put his hands out to stop them and one foot lifted.

The parents stopped to look at him, "I see Flame hasn't changed," Sonic walked up to his sister.

"Oh no, he's just like that since a random kid in the mall tackled him."

Manic laughed loudly, "Why did a kid tackle him?" he barely got out.

Sonia shrugged at her sibling, "I don't really remember-"

"Football! A NERF football!" the hedgehog getting tackled again yelled.

Silver rushed past them, "Come on girls," he guided the girls away from Flame who calmed down a little….right up until a flash of hot pink jumped up on him.

"AHH!" he wrapped his arms around his grinning daughter, "Gotcha!" she yelled.

He frowned/smirked at her and swung her around, carrying her with his arm around her waist and her at his hip, "Daddy!" she screamed in delight, her blazing orange eyes filled with excitement.

Her hair was still short for a four year old but was magenta and had bright orange streaks in it. She loved to play with her hair but today it was in a neat braid though some short strips of orange went over her hedgehog ears, dangling over her eyes.

Flame put her down and sighed, "Is everyone here yet?"

"Not Knux or Tails," Sonic told him, leaning against the wall like Flame had before.

Flame hummed as his daughter giggled in his arms and pointed, "Squirrel!"

"Where!?" a black dog coming out of the restaurant with the napkin still on him yelled excitedly.

The group watched as the dog ran after the squirrel, running across the road and barely missing the light red van or Tails' gold car. Flame grasped onto Petunia more with wide eyes as he heard a scream from within in the gold car.

"You don't see that every day," Manic calmly stated in the group of Mobians who had wide eyes.

"I think Cream woke up again," Blaze calmly stated as the cars pulled in.

"Back up," Shadow held onto Ebony still as he guided Shade away from the curb with his foot.

The gold car parked by the only truck of the group; Manic's. Tails got out, "I hate those damn drivers!"

"It's better than Sunday drivers," Sonic told him.

"If you meant Silver, yeah I hate him too," Blaze said quickly.

Silver glared at his wife, "You were the one driving!"

"Yeah, hey," Sonic turned to the couple, "We didn't know you were fans of Aqua."

"We didn't know you knew who Aqua was," Blaze kept her temper down before she burnt the blue blur's face off.

"Oh I didn't, Sarah had to tell me," Sonic pointed at the glaring lime green hedgehog.

"Shadow had to tell me," Amy quickly said.

The group was silent and Shadow glared at her, "That was our secret," he pointed at his wife.

"Hey Blaze," Rouge came up after parking by Tails; well Knuckles parked it of course.

"Oh God," Blaze muttered.

Rouge grinned, "Maybe you two should buy yourselves a car or something, and by the way…." She paused as Jace ran away from Knuckles to cling onto her leg, "Can Knuckles have his Aqua CD back?"

"I am not listening to that shit!" the red echidna yelled as he got the kids out, "And why do we have a van? They suck."

"They do not," Amy told him.

"Please, I'm the only man here," Manic said, "I came in a truck," he pointed at his huge truck as Flavia showed off her full set of teeth in the fender.

"She got her teeth now?" Cream asked as Flavia stopped to look at the rabbit holding a child of her own.

"Yep and she uses them too," Manic picked up his daughter and tickled her stomach, making her giggle and squirm to get out his grasp, "Bites the table at dinner, bites my fingers, bites the couches, bites anything wooden," he told the rabbit.

Cream laughed softly, "Amy! Blaze! Other girl's I don't remember!" she laughed with them and hugged them.

"I still think, this is a very, very bad idea," Knuckles walked up with Ruby on his shoulders.

A red echidna with blue eyes and white bands on his small dreads clung onto his father's right leg, "Ramon get off your father," Rouge said, "You too Laney," she told Ramon's twin that was same but without the white bands around her small dreads.

Laney whined and clung onto her father as Ramon got off to run to the glass door and smack his fist on it, "Ramon!" Rouge hissed, "Stop that you little troublemaker," she went to grab him but the white bat with spike hair that smelled of gel still clung onto his mother.

"Jace," Rouge warned him then groaned, throwing her arms up, "I give up!"

"It's the end of the world!" Flame cried in sarcasm before Rouge whacked his shoulder, "Hey."

"Can we eat?" Manic whined as Flavia tugged on his shirt collar as she muttered fluent nonsense.

"Is everyone here?" Sonic called out.

"I'm not gonna count," Flame instantaneously shook his head and walked to the door with Petunia clasping her tiny hand around his larger one, "You can though."

* * *

"Eat," Sonia told the magenta pink hedgehog with an orange Mohawk.

His green eyes he got from a trait from his Uncle Sonic looked up at his mother. He was only two….but he knew when to sit down and eat his food. Flame was shoveling down his waffles with blueberries on them while Petunia stole one or two whenever her father wasn't looking. She had the chocolate chip pancakes half-eaten on her white plate.

Jeffery hadn't eaten any of his waffles except the cherries that were on them. He mainly wanted to get out of the booster seat like the most of the other kids.

Rouge sat by Sonia but payed attention to Jace, helping him eat. He was two and a half she believed and he wasn't paying attention to his pancakes with the maple syrup on them. Knuckles was taking care of the other three who sat on the chairs for once, promising to be good and getting something later.

Ruby had whip cream on her face while Ramon had the chocolate from his pancakes. Lacey had whip cream on the ends of her braided pigtails. Rouge was about to say something when Jace giggled in delight, smashing his fork into his pancakes.

Rouge sighed but patted his head, running her fingers through his gelled hair, "Good job."

"Is that a crumb?" Sonic asked himself as he sat beside Sarah with Knuckles on his left.

He licked his finger and ran in down the crumb to stick it on his finger. He ate it while Sarah looked at him in a disgusted way, "That could've been Knuckles'….."

"Knuckles has good taste then."

She ignored him and looked at Kacey who was actually in between the two. She kicked her feet in a happy mood as she shoved the piece of waffle in her mouth, "Sonic…." Sarah warned as she pointed her fork at the youngster.

"Whoa there," Sonic grabbed the fork and ripped the waffle piece in half, giving one to his daughter, "Here, eat this instead."

She stared at it and then him. Sonic sighed and grabbed her fork, putting the waffle piece on it plus a blueberry. She grinned, smacking her tiny hands together and opening her mouth as he put the fork in, "Here comes the plane!" he chuckled as she ate the piece, still grinning and happy.

Amy sat by Sarah and laughed as her husband glared at Shade, "Sorry Daddy…." The black hedgehog slowly said.

Shadow growled and wiped his face, getting the whip cream off. Amy laughed, "I thought you looked handsome with it!"

"Haha," Shadow said.

Serenity sipped on her orange juice with the neon green straw and kiddy cup with the waffle and smiling butter on it. Maria was eating her waffle, knowing very well that if she became too disruptive her father would take her out to the van and sit there with her. **(No joke….that's what happened to my siblings and I when we were younger.)**

Ebony was only going to eat the pancake's edge while Damien ate his favorite part; strawberries. The kid needed strawberries to survive throughout the day. Ebony wasn't one to eat much but she did finish her chocolate milk before the food even came.

Tails was finished with his food while Cream helped Michael, skipping breakfast. Tails just watched as Carmen missed her mouth, raising it with a huge piece of pancake at the end and by the time she got it near her mouth it was down on the plate again. It was quite amusing to Tails while Tyler was sleeping, holding his kiddy cup in his hands still.

Amethyst was the one throwing the fit. She didn't want pancakes. Couldn't her parents understand that? Her look would've made her say, '_You idiots. I don't want that either!' _just to prove her point.

Blaze was ignoring her though while Agate inhaled his food. Leah opened her mouth like Kacey and waited until Silver fed her the waffle with apricot syrup. She chewed it and made an 'mmm' sound.

"Is that good?" Silver asked her, "Yummy," he stole a bit of it from the plate but of course she wasn't complaining just yet.

Susanne was looking at her food while Flavia ate beside her, well with Manic's help of course.

The waitress, Jasmine, was use to the group coming every month or so. She was a light blue mongoose with black hair in a high ponytail and purple eyes.

She walked up the group, "How's everything going?" she grabbed the empty glasses and set some that were filled down on the table.

"Great," Amy replied.

Ebony giggled at her and waved. Jasmine smiled at her and grabbed some plates, "Do you want the check now or later?"

"Check?" Sonic asked.

"Checks, sorry," Jasmine grinned shyly.

The blue blur laughed and waved her off, "Later please."

She nodded and left. Sarah looked over at him, "Somebody got a new girlfriend."

Sonic grinned at her, "Yes I do. How's your boyfriend doing? You know the one at the mall in the game store."

"Oh he's good," she told him.

Cream narrowed her eyebrows, "Say what?"

"What," the two said at the same time.

The rabbit would've growled if rabbits could…growl. She did have a serious face though, "Are you seeing other people?"

"God no," Sonic quickly said, "We just tease each other, that's all."

Shadow nodded, "Yep, Amy's got a few boyfriends herself."

"No I don't, name one," she almost yelled.

Shadow took a moment to think, "Jason the squirrel from the pizzeria."

"That was forever ago, before we even had Damien," she protested.

"Then Mich that armadillo from that same pizzeria."

"No, he was simply saying hello."

"Then how about James from that clothing store in the mall?"

Amy was silent, "Well what about that girl in Victoria's Secret?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "She wasn't staring at me! She was staring at Tails!"

Tails choked on his water as Cream turned her head slowly towards him, "You got a girlfriend too hmm?"

"No," he weakly said.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "They apparently don't know how to have fun and laugh about it."

"Oh I do," Knuckles said while leaning back in his seat, "Rouge has this big buff guy at the local pool down on 25th Avenue and Blossom Street."

"I do not!" Rouge hissed.

"Yeah right!" Knuckles snorted, "He looks like he's had steroids since he was two!"

Flame busted out laughing, "You mean Greg St. Keene!?"

"Yeah him!" Knuckles pointed at Flame, sitting straight and scooting his chair forward again.

"Well what about Sandra?" Amy asked while Cream questioned Tails.

"We were just waiting for Amy, then Shadow and I would go to the mechanics and get the van fixed."

"Well why couldn't you fix the van?"

"Because…I hadn't thought of that."

"For once?" Cream asked, "Or was it because once Amy said Victoria's Secret you lost brain?"

"Maybe both."

"At least he admits it!" Sonic pointed over the table to them as Cream glared.

"Sandra was just a friend from the flower shop!" Shadow put his hands on the table.

"I don't believe you…." Amy glared at him.

"Of course you don't."

Sonia ignored them and ate her breakfast while having Flame yell in her ear at Knuckles. The other people around them just looked at them as if they were crazy, "Ugh," Sonia got up quietly and took Jeffery with her to the bathroom.

Setting him down on the tile floor, she went up to the mirror and fixed her hair as he got up and walked to the vase with the flower in it. It was massive and looked like an African vase but Sonia of course didn't pay attention to the magenta hedgehog.

_Clash!_

Sonia halted and slowly looked in the mirror past her elbow to Jeffery. She quickly turned around and froze. The vase was broken. Great.

She picked him up.

_If we get out without anyone noticing I won't have to make Flame pay for it._

She walked back to her seat and saw things had settled down, "Hello."

Flame paused to look at her, "Where were you?"

"Just….." she smiled, "Hungry?" she moved Jeffery's plate over to Flame.

"…What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Silver calmly drove this time. By the time they got out of there it was nearly eleven. The water park opened at one and so the family decided they needed to make a detour. And which Tails had left saying, "It'll be one hell of a ride…"

Which Silver had totally agreed to. His kids weren't asleep anymore; it was eleven. They should be watching some cartoons on TV while he burnt breakfast. Blaze would've been at work if not for the week off. Blaze took a job at the bakery after Sarah left, leaving for the journalism work as Rouge being her secretary. Cream and Amy were still working at the bakery as they always had after college.

Silver wasn't a stay-at-home-dad, no, he would call himself a responsible-stay-at-home-parent. Totally different. To him.

~~~~.~~~~

Knuckles knew where he was going now. He'd gone to this water park before, he was sure of it. Where else could you have a water slide, a lazy river, a pool and a bunch of different water rides where you could even trick Sonic into having a blast?

Though he hadn't tricked him into having a blast, Shadow and Knuckles did remember the moment they _tripped _him. The lifeguard wasn't looking, neither were the wives so….sploosh! Water everywhere and yet Sonic was laughing.

Sonic never got a job after two years of college. He spent his days living in an apartment building, bored out of his mind until he got the balls to propose to Sarah. Shadow stayed home usually, he sometimes helped Tails at the workshop Tails had started while he watched his kids. Knuckles dropped by once and a while, just to see how the shop was doing. He went to Angel Island to visit Jackie, a purple echidna with blue eyes and very short dreads. She was the new caretaker for the Master Emerald but he visited her and her family as they lived in Rouge's old mansion.

He'd go once a month for a day. Once the plane would land on the island he regretted leaving his family. How the hell was Rouge able to handle Ramon? Jace either clinged to her or ran away from her. Ruby stared out her window until Knuckles came home and Lacey was usually sleeping. Ramon was the….well, troublemaker of the family obviously. He was probably as worse as Dash. Though Dash was a rebel and Ramon just liked to break things on purpose and then act innocent.

Knuckles looked at the white van ahead of him. Silver was driving now, Blaze was asleep. Good. No more Aqua.

~~~~.~~~~

Shadow tapped the dashboard, "You sure you don't want me to drive?"

Amy ignored her edgy husband and drove forward along with the line of friends. Silver was up front, Knuckles was ahead of Amy and then Sonic drove behind her. Drivers changed every other time just to keep things fair. No matter where they went or how long or short it would take.

A few minutes passed and the tapping continued. Amy just thought about the road and driving. Maria was back in her seat again, silent. This was unusual which made Amy nervous. Shade was whacking his sister whenever his father was looking away and not glaring at him. Serenity was the one ducking to avoid getting hit as the twins now sat together.

Damien and Ebony were the loners in the back. Well, sorta. They did have each other but they slept like always. Shadow just looked from his wife to his son, giving that Shade-don't-you-dare-hit-your-sister-again look. It had taken Shadow awhile to master that glare, and it took longer for Shade to get the memo.

"Rose?"

Amy wanted to growl and curse someone for giving her such a possessive, sometimes-asshole, easily upset, handsome, intelligent-

She shook her head mentally. She was getting off track.

~~~~.~~~~

Sonic hummed to himself while he listened to his wife talk to his daughter. Kacey was in the back sleeping while Dash was pouting. The Sonic-look-alike gave up yelling when his father yelled at him for the twentieth time. Sky was talking to him, though Sonic wasn't really listening.

Unlike Sarah, he never did listen. Not even if he was a giant over-sized orange monkey that threw pots of gold and rode unicorns with a rainbow Mohawk and dressed up as a genie in his son's mind.

"And then-then the princess was kidnapped by the evil fox that was as tall as our house!" Sky took a breath, "and he took her to a boat that was the size of a blue whale and it had elves on it with plates of-of," he took a moment to think, "oranges that were as big as watermelons!"

Okay. So maybe Sonic _did _listen. He only listened when it wasn't about the orange genie monkey with pots of gold and unicorns with a strange Mohawk that Sky referred to as 'Dad.' Sonic almost shuddered. Thanking God he wasn't that.

Sarah was smiling as Adelina sang 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. Sky stopped to look at his sister who was getting attention. He turned his eyes back to his father, "Dad…..dad…dad!"

The blue blur just sighed, "What Sky?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"Of course."

"Good, because I don't know where I left off at."

Sonic paused. If he listened he only listened a little. Where was Sky at? Something with an evil house with a blue whale and elves with orange watermelons. No, that didn't sound like one of his son's stories.

Maybe it was the evil blue whale in the house with elves that ate orange watermelons. Or maybe it was evil elves that had a house the size of a blue whale that had orange watermelons. No, it had to be watermelons _and _oranges that elves had, who lived in a blue whale that had a house.

Nope.

That didn't sound quite right either.

Sky sighed, kicking his feet a bit, "Dad! Listen! I left off at the part where the evil fox that was as tall as our house and he took the princess to a boat as big as a blue whale. It had elves on it with plates of oranges that were the size of watermelons! Did you get that?"

Sonic nodded, "Yep."

"Good," Sky said, "Here we go."

Sonic was busy looking at the road, listening to his son talk about something about the hero in purple armor with a white octopus who fought a million men with only one squash….well, something close enough to that.

~~~~.~~~~

"THE LIGHT'S GREEN, SONIC!"

Flavia jumped from her father's outburst. Manic groaned and looked back at her. She was still staring at him but her eyes were watery.

"Oh dear god, whatdidIdo?" he mumbled hastily.

Flavia's lip trembled, "No, nonononono, sweetie. I wasn't yelling at you, I was yelling at Uncle Sonic."

Too late. The tears came and when you get a bawling child you usually get the screaming on the side to go.

Manic hit his head on the steering wheel as she continued. In truth…he had no damn clue what to do. Sunny was the one that took care of her when she cried after countless times of him failing. He would try everything.

Make her laugh, hurt himself, give her food, lie her down for a nap. None of it worked! Not even giving her a stuffed animal like that stuffed pig that she loved.

He hadn't a clue what to do.

Manic just looked up to his sister-in-law's van. It was still there. The light was still green.

"Please," he whispered, "Please…."

Flavia's cries changed into hiccups and Manic took a chance to look at her, "You okay?" he almost stuttered.

His daughter just looked up at him, "You good?"

He managed a smile but it looked sympathetic. Flavia had the blank stare that Sunny did when she was silent. Manic sighed and looked back at the road, "Fantastic….well," he looked back at her, "at least you quit crying…."

She made a fake whine, her tears coming right back.

"Right, Flavia?" Manic's shaky voice filled the truck before the cry did.

~~~~.~~~~

Cream liked it when she drove, not when Tails was. It wasn't that he wasn't a good driver; it was because on the road, his patience was as short as a blueberry's height. If it had a height…I guess it kinda does, I mean, it's round-you get the point.

But the main thing is that Tails didn't have patience when driving; Cream did.

Cream tapped the steering wheel on the red light while Tails groaned, leaning his head back. She guessed it didn't matter if he was driving, he didn't have endurance when driving. He didn't get car sick at all, he just hated cars. Planes.

Planes were more of his thing. Though Cream flew with her bunny ears it would only if she had to really have to go to the bathroom, other times, she avoided the air. After a bad falling expedition in high school, she didn't want to go anywhere in an airplane.

Sighing, she looked back at her children. All silent. All being good little kids. She swore-which was only this once- that her kids were the quietest out of all the kids she knew, though Damien and Ebony hadn't really talked much ever since they were able to.

Turning with the truck in front of her, Cream leaned back in her seat a tad, "Detour through Gable complexes. Really Silver?"

~~~~.~~~~

Flame hit the brakes hard and Sonia gripped onto her seat. He chuckled and patted her leg, "Relax hun. I got this thing under control," he accidently hit a pedal and the car went forward.

Slamming on the brakes while Sonia covered her eyes and whimpered, Flame nervously laughed, "I meant to say I did."

"When was the last time you drove this thing?" Sonia kept her eyes covered while the kids looked out the window.

The bright orange hedgehog just tilted his head in thought while looking in front to the gold car, "Uh…the last time I got out of the house."

"When was that?" his wife choked.

"Well…that would be hard to calculate. You take the days I bought the house and then you take the days you got that Wii for us at Christmas and then you take the total amount of days we've lived in the house and subtract the days when the kids were in the house or not sleeping and then you-"

"FLAME!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he confessed, "I was never around when the kids were there unless they were sleeping. I stayed downstairs-heck I live downstairs now!"

"I'm taking that Wii away," Sonia grumbled.

"What?" Flame asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing, don't worry about. It'll be a surprise…"

Flame leaned in to her, interested, "What kind of surprise?"

"One you'll…." She saw his lustful face, "hate."

His ears cowered back as he frowned, "Why?"

"It has to do with something rectangular and white."

"Ummm…our towels?"

"No."

"Our toaster?"

"Nope."

He swallowed, "Not that….anything but that!"

"Nopety nopety, nope," Sonia sang.

"DON'T TAKE MY Wii AWAY!" he wailed.

Sonia blinked as she saw a few tears flow down his cheeks, '_What the fuck?'_


	4. Not Another Chapter, Just A Lecture

**Short announcement people! Technically if you're reading this right now, go away. The next chapter ain't up yet and this is the only way I can talk to this…thing.**

**But if you like to stay around and nose in on other people's conversation, go right ahead. I don't blame you when you keep reading this, I mean I put this up for all the world to see.**

**If you aren't some guest who reviewed by the name **_**Critic101foryou, **_**please go find another story to read.**

**And if you ****are **_**Critic101foryou **_**I have a good small lecture for ya, bud. **

**A critic is someone who judges or appraises somebody or something by definition. Well, I like to think that, and I also like to think that a critic actually **_**tells **_**me what they think is wrong with my story. I don't care if you think this is absurd and aren't even reading this. But saying to this story-**

"**This is shcraptastic! But in a bad way…."**

**-isn't actually criticizing at all. Next time you wanna be a critic, actually tell me what you think is wrong with my story. Go ahead, review to this story as many times as you want saying how stupid I am to put this up, or how my story just sucks to you.**

**This is actually a sequel to other stories, you retard! You wanna be a critic? Fine, I'll play that game as well. If you actually read the other stories you might get this, and if you did I don't see why the hell you're complaining without telling me the reason. I want reason.**

**You're a wannabe. And I actually left a note on my profile to any other "critics" such as you so feel free to read that. And feel free to keep on reviewing; it'll be some actual laughter to me, because I don't care. Even if you tell me what you think is wrong with this story, I won't listen.**

**If people are still reading this, this might mean something to you others as well! If anyone has something to tell me-even if it must be about this "chapter"-then go ahead. Because if it's a guest like **_**Critic101foryou, **_**you know what I'm gonna do? I'm just gonna delete it and never see it again for the rest of my life. Because it doesn't matter! Get it through your thick skulls, people! No matter how many times you might say you hate my story because of the pairings, setting, language or anything else, I'm not gonna change it! You don't deserve it! It's my story and the way I'm gonna run is only one way.**

**My way.**

**So if people are **_**still **_**reading and think this is ridiculous, I agree. I think it's ridiculous that I have to tell someone what a critic is. I think it's ridiculous when people get riled up over this "chapter" and some might just review about it and hopefully others won't. But hey, more reviews-good or bad- I won't complain.**

**But I think your ridiculous, **_**Critic101foryou. **_**You need to get a life, pronto. You can-and other people who might be on your side-tell me to get a life and call me names because I'm writing on this site. But when you tell me that, you're not only offending me, you're unknowingly offending everyone else on this site-whether their story is good or bad. They might not even know, sure or even care, but I find that a lot worse than a "critic" such as you. I might be offending you as well and any other "critics" but I don't give a flying fuck. Even if I might not know many of these people on this site, the ones I talk to, feel like people I can trust and others I won't ever know, I'd still stop them from getting insulted as much as I could.**

**One person protected-I guess you could call it that- me on this site and I'm grateful for him. Because I wouldn't have ever gotten to know him and I wouldn't have learned to stand up for myself. So review to your heart's content, just know your reviews are being wasted.**

**And for other people who are **_**still **_**reading this, this "chapter" will be deleted when the next real chapter of this story is up. **

**Thank you and review however you may like. :) If fact, you **_**just **_**gave me another idea for a story. So, thank you again!**


End file.
